


The story of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: My english is becoming rusty. I will post this fic and will correct it any time soon after posting. It will become multiple chapters. I want to try to create a storyline about these girls
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 56
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My english is becoming rusty. I will post this fic and will correct it any time soon after posting. It will become multiple chapters. I want to try to create a storyline about these girls

“Well this was a crappy day”, Kara was thinking as she was heading for her apartment. It was her first day at work, starting as an reporter at CatCo. Her first interview was with the CEO of LuthorCorp. Ms Luthor was also new in town and she was taking over the company from her brother. Kara had to interview her about the take over and what the CEO was planning with the company. Kara never expected that the first interview in her carreer was such a big one. Luckily for her, her cousin Clark was with her. He was taking the interview for the Daily Planet and Kara couldn't be more relieved about that. Clark did most of the questioning though and that was okay for Kara.

***Flashback***

Since Clark was asking most of the questions, Kara had the time to take a look around. They were in National City's highest skyscraper and the blonde believed it was also the most expensive builing. Everything in the office of youngest Luthor was worth more than what Kara was making for a month living. She also took her time to take a look at the woman at the other side of the desk, as Clark was talking to her. She noticed that the woman was quite young for the position she was taking. Kara estimated her at 24 years old, which meant she was the same age as she was. Also Kara noticed that the Luthor was well known of the buinisess she was handeling. She was sitting in her chair, looking at her cousin, answering his questions and Kara could tell the woman knew what she was talking about. Every now and then, she looked over to Kara giving her a small smile. And everytime the Luthor did that, Kara felt her cheeks turning red. 

Before she knew it, Clark and the CEO were standing up. Kara was kind of ripped out of her thoughts. Nervously placing back her glasses straight on her nose, she followed her cousin to the exit. Before she let them out, the CEO reached her hand to the blonde. "It was nice to meet you, ms. Danvers." Her voice was calm, her eyes were bright looking straight back to Kara as the blonde took the CEO's hand and shook it lightly. "Hopefully you have enough information for your article."

Kara didn't know how to response. In some kind of way the woman in front of her made her nervous. She never felt like this before around other people. Kara was mostly open and not affraid to ask questions which some of her collegues would never dare to ask. But in some way this was different. "Uh.. yeah. Thank you," she answered with a trembling voice before she followed her cousin to the elevator.

"Are you allright?" Clark asked with a worried look in his eyes after the elevatordoors closed.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know."

"Were you that nervous?" he teased, bumping his shoulders against his cousins. 

"I... I don't know what happened to me," the blonde answered. "It was like.. I don't know.. I didn't know what to do all the sudden. Like I was having kind of a blackout or something."

Clark smiled. "You know," he started. He looked at the blonde before he went on. As he was trying to fit the right words in his mind first before trowing them to his cousin. "I felt the same way the moment I met Louis." 

It took a while before Kara understood what he was inplying. "Huh? What? Noooo."

Clark lifted his hands in surrender. "I am sorry, Kar," he said. "I didn't want to offense you. I'm just saying what I saw."

Kara felt her cheeks turning red again. She nervously fiddled at the frame of her glasses. "But... she is a girl," she allmost whispered. 

Her cousin frowned. "So what?" he said. "This isn’t Krypton, Kara. On this planet you have the privilege to like who ever you want. No one is judging you for that." 

It felt like an eternity before the elevator reached the first floor. After they stepped out, she hugged her cousin. "I'm sorry, but I will start on the article right away," she said as she put the notebook that she was still holding in her hand, back into her bag. Not that she made many notes. "Will... will you email me the notes you made? Since you asked most of the questions?" Her look was helpless and Clark felt sorry for the girl. 

"Ofcourse, I will," he said. Before Kara was about to leave, he grabbed her arm. "Are you sure that you are okay? I really didn't want to hurt or offense you."

Kara shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "Really. I'm okay." And after that she left.

***Present***

Kara was exhausted from her day. She was glad that the day was over and that it was friday night. After she left LuthorCorp and she went straight back to her office she had noticed that she lost her phone. So she had to buy a new one tomorrow. She wasn't happy about it, because she liked her phone. She liked it because it was a pink edition. She liked that colour. And she liked the wallpaper of golden retriever puppies she had on it. And now the phone was gone. At least her cousin had sent her his notes straight away, so she could finish the article right after returning to the office. 

As the blonde reached her apartment, she grabbed in her bag for her keys. She was hungry. And when Kara was hungry, she wanted to eat. ASAP. Entering her apartment, she went straight to her bedroom to change in something more comfortable. A joggingsuit had to do it. It wasn't like she was expecting visitors tonight because Alex had told her yesterday that she would be on a date tonight. And she didn't know lots of people yet in National City. 

Kara wasn't also a great cook. But she wanted to eat. And it was friday night. So Chinese take-out it would be. And potstickers. Loooots of potstickers. She instinctively wanted to take her phone, but realized that she had lost the damn thing. A little curse in Kryptonion came from her mouth. Normaly, she wasn't a cursing person but today was different. Today was a crappy day. No, not a crappy day. Today was like shit. So she put her coat back on to make a quick run to the Chinese restaurant on the corner of her block.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Kara arrived back at her apartment. Her mood was a little better, smelling the delicious smell coming from her takeout bags. It was way to much food for one person, but again: Kara was hungry. She poofed on her sofa with the bags next to her. She didn't even bother to get a plate. All she needed was her chopsticks and soon she was enjoying her dinner. She couldn't help herself to let out a small moan as she tasted the first potsticker on her tongue. The delicious taste of her favorite food. She used her feet reaching for the remote controll, which was lying right in front of her at the coffee table. She used her toes to press the button for turning her TV on.

After a little while, she was kind of dozing off in front of the TV, with two of the takeout boxes still in her hand. This was exactly how Kara wanted to spend the rest of the evening. Alone, with just her, her food and her TV. And maybe some donuts... if she could bring herself up to walk to the sideboard. 

Just as she continued dreaming around with the food in her hands, there was a knock on the door. At first, Kara didn't even notice, but as the knocking continued a little louder, it startled her out of her dreamy thoughts. She didn't want to answer the door at first, because she was sitting great exactly in the way she was. And she didn't want to have visitors. Because who would visit her anyway? She barely knew a hand full of people in this town and they were all collegues. But it had to be important for the person at the other end of the door to visit Kara, because the knocking continued. 

Maybe it was Alex, Kara was thinking. Maybe she forgot something at her apartment yesterday? With a loud moan Kara could lift herself up from her couch, sticking the last potsticker in her mouth heading for the frontdoor. But not before she walked along the sideboard to grab the bag of chocolate donuts she would eat after she brushed off the unwelcome visitor.

And so she went to her door, her mouth full of Chinese food, bag of donuts under her arm, her hair messy from halflying on the sofa watching tv. "Alex, did you forget something?" she asked straight after opening the door. But as she looked who was standing in front of it, her eyes went wide. She immediately forgot to chew, her cheeks chubby and her glasses allmost on the top of her nose. 

"You're not Alex," Kara said to the person in front of her, finaly finding a way to swallow the remain of the food inside her mouth. 

"I am not Alex," Lena answered. "Goodevening, ms. Danvers."

"Ms. Luthor," Kara replied. 

Lena Luthor was standing in front of her. Ravenhaired beautifull young CEO, same purple skirt suit as earlier that day, emerald eyes looking straight back into the blue ones of the woman in front of her. And she stood there and stood there... and stood there.

At some point Kara was noticing that she was staring. Lena was patient, allthough, allmost a little amused at the view of the woman with her messy blonde hair and a pack of donuts under her arms wearing a pink joggingsuit. 

"What... why... How..." Kara stammered.

Lena's lipps curled into a smile. After that she grabbed for something in her bag and put out a cellphone. "Does this look familiar to you, ms. Danvers?" the CEO asked.

As Kara looked at the phone in the other womans hand, her eyes went wide for the second time since Lena was standing in front of her door. "My phone!" the blonde yelped. "Oh my God, thank you so very, very much!" 

Lena smiled. "You're very, very welcome," the answer was after handing over the phone. 

Kara looked at it, noticing there were no missed calls or messages. Pathetic social life, slipped through the blondes mind. At that point, she noticed Lena was still standing in the hallway. "Uh... Would you like to come in?" she asked reluctant.

Lena shook her head. "I don't want to steal your free time," the greeneyed said blinking at the bag of donuts under the blondes arm. 

Kara felt she started to blush. This time it was a blush of shame. No one should see her like this and especialy not a CEO of the biggest companies in National City. 

"Also," Lena went on, "I have to get back to my office. I am sorry that I am standing unannounced in front of your door. But after I noticed that you left your phone, I tried to call you at your office. Since they told me you had allready left home, I let them give me your address so I could asure myself you will become your phone back at once."

"T-Thank you so much," Kara said. 

After another akward moment, Lena cleared her throat. "Well, have a nice evening then, Ms. Danvers." And after that, she turned around and started to walk away.

It took Kara a moment to realize that this woman helped her. So she had to do something in return. Besides that, she wanted to see the woman again. So she did something, she thought she would never do. "Ms. Luthor, please wait." 

The CEO turned around, looking at her in question. 

"There must be something I could do in return," the blonde said. "As you mentioned before during the interview, you're a busy woman. So how about I will buy you some dinner in return of giving me back my phone? Say tomorrow around 7 pm?"

There was a twinkle in Lena's eyes as she turned around. "So you were paying atention during the interview?" she asked with a smirk. "Because it looked like you were a little distracted."

"Uh, yeah.. Well.. Uhm.. Okay."

Lena smiled. 

Kara almost immediately noticed that she had a beautifull smile. No, not a beautifull smile... a perfect smile.

"I was just teasing you a little, ms. Danvers," Lena said. "7 pm is okay. Shall I sent my driver to pick you up?" 

"No, nonononooooo," Kara replied. "I will take care of everything. I will pick you up at your office, if that is okay?"

Lena nodded. "That is fine by me. So, I will see you tomorrow then, ms. Danvers." 

After that the woman walked away leaving a confused blonde behind.


	2. Sistertalk before Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a stopover before heading to the dinner. I think this chapter, although it is a short one, it's sure relevant for the characters in it

"You did what?" Alex asked in disbelieve as Kara told her that she asked the CEO of LuthorCorp out for dinner. 

Kara looked at her sister. Panic was spreading in her oceanblue eyes. "What?" she said. "She came all the way to my apartment just to bring me back my phone. I had to do something in return. You know my phone means allmost everything to me." 

Alex was shaking her head with a smirk. Kara was such a gullible person. But that was just the way she was. Kara was probably the only person on earth who only saw the good in people. But again... that was the kind of girl she was. And every one loved her for that. And that was just what made Alex worry. Because this wasn't just anyone her sister wanted to went out on a dinner with. It was Lena Luthor. Luthor for Godsake. "Kar," she started as she cupped her sisters face in her hands and her brown eyes printed deeply into her sisters blue ones. "She is a Luthor."

"She is a person," Kara corrected her sister. "Please don't judge people just by their names. She deserves a chance to get known."

Alex frowned her eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Just in that moment, she noticed her sister was blushing as she was speaking about the Luthor. "Kara...."

The other woman looked at her. She didn't say a word, but Alex knew her sister. She knew her well enough to realize that the greeneyed woman taunted something in Kara. And she knew that look in her sisters eyes. It was the same look that she had when she was happy. Wenn Alex took her to her favorite restaurant and told her she could eat as much potstickers as she wanted. Or when they had their sister nights. 

"What?" Kara replied.

"I will ask you this straight away because you know that I don't like it when people turn around the facts. And you have to promise me to be honest with me. Do you promise?"

A smile curled around Kara's lipps. "I promise."

Alex used a few moments to look her sister deep into her eyes before she dropped the question. "Do you have a crush on the Luthor?"

The smile on the blondes face faded as soon as the question reached her mind. In the same moment her cheeks went red. "What.. Uh... Nooooo. No no no!" 

"Kar, you promised," Alex replied with a warning voice. 

Kara started to hopp from one leg on another as her hand went trough her hair. "I... I don't know. I only met her once. She seemed nice."

"She is a Luthor," Alex repeated.

"Stop it," Kara said. "Please."

Alex gave up. She had eyes, you know. She could see what the Luthor did to her sister. And if Kara really wanted to went down that road, she would be there for her babysister. But in that same moment she promised herself that when the Luthor ever, ever hurt her sister... She would kill the woman her self. But she didn't told Kara that and she didn't had to. Because Kara knew her sister well just by the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Alex finaly said.

The smile returned back to Kara's face. "It's okay. But you don't have to protect me. I know you want to. And to honestly answer your question. I don't know what I feel. It is something that I never felt before in my life. It is a whole new experience for me."

Alex put her arm around her sister, holding to her tight. "I promise that I will allways be there for you," Alex whispered. "If you need help with anything, just call me."

"I know," Kara whispered back. 

The Danvers-sisters stood there for a while and the mood became a little tense. Alex noticed and decided to turn up the mood. She pulled herself from their embrace to look at her sister properly. "So..." she said with a smirk. "Do you allready know what you will be wearing on your date?"

"It's not a date," Kara corrected her.

Alex shrugged. "Riiight. Okay I will correct my question. Do you allready know what you will be wearing on your not-date that obviously is a date?" She looked at her sister with a threatening face. 

The blonde started to sigh. "You are unbelieveble."

"I know," Alex said, sending her an air kiss. "Do you wanna go out shopping?"

Kara looked at her sister in disbelieve. "You hate shopping."

"I do," Alex said. "But you know I would everything for my little sister. And I still have some free time left before my shift starts at the DEO."

Kara's face lighted up before using her superspeed to grab her purse and put on her coat and after that waiting for Alex at the frontdoor. "Well, I won't turn down such a generous offer like that," she said with a bright smile. "Let's go."

Alex followed her out of her apartment. "I hate it when you do that," she said. 

"Do what?" Kara asked but allready knew the answer. She knew Alex didn't like her to use her powers without a warning. Sometimes that would still startle her sister. 

"If your not-date turns out to get serious, you know you have to come clean with your girl eventually. I mean about you being Supergirl."

"She... is... NOT... my.... girl," Kara said with a pout.

"Yet," Alex said with a smile.


	3. Dinner and a text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let myself go a little. This chapter became way bigger as I wanted it to be, but once writing, I couldn't stop. So I forced myself to stop eventually. Hope you enjoy it.

It was 6.30 pm and Kara was about to leave for LuthorCorp. Shopping with Alex this afternoon made that she could clear her mind for a little bit, not thinking of the woman she was about to meet soon. The words that Clark mentioned yesterday in LuthorCorps elevator as well as the teasing her sister did earlier made Kara think about if they could be right though. Did she have a crush on this woman? She never had a crush before at least not that she would known of. Allthough Kara was a beautifull woman, well she couldn't complain about the attention that boys had given her during the past years, she was never involved in an relationship. Sure she allready had sex, but that was just to feed her lust. Not because she loved the person she had sex with. And it were allways men with whom she slept with. Never women. So she was confused. And being confused wasn't good, because it made her nervous. Maybe she had to cancel the dinnerappointment because she didn't want to made a fool of herself.... again. But on the other side, Lena Luthor was a very busy woman. She agreed to have dinner with her, so she probably cleared her schedule for this. And if Kara would cancel, she would have wast the womans time. And she didn't want that.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Kara bought a new dress, offcourse it was a pink one. She just loved that colour and it made express her blue eyes at once. And she knew that. She wasn't the kind of girl who needed make-up. Maybe that was the benefit of being a Kryptonian. She just used a little eyeliner to let express her blue eyes even more. Her golden hair was tied up in a ponytail. Kara started to panic again. She was way overdressed for just a dinnerdate, wasn't she? She couldn't show up like that, could she?"

Suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked and saw it was a message she was receiving from Alex. 

Alex: "Good luck on your this-isn't-a-date-but-it-hell-is-one."

Kara burst out laughing. 

Kara: "It isn't a date. And I don't want to go anymore."

Alex: "What happened? Did the Luthor cancel on you?"

Kara: "No. But I don't know how to dress for the dinner."

Alex: "Kar, we spent allmost the whole afternoon shopping. Don't be ridiculous. Like you said, it is just dinner."

Her sister defeated her with her own words. But what if she and Clark were right? What if this really was a date?

Kara: "Ok."

Alex: "Just text me afterwards and tell me how it went. I love you, Kar."

Kara: "I love you too, Alex."

The blonde looked at her mirror reflection one more time, making sure her dress was propperly fitting before she grabbed her glasses from the washbasin and put them correctly on her nose. As she was satisfied with the result, she grabbed for her purse fitting for the car keys that Alex had left her before heading to LuthorCorp. Because Kara herself didn't own a car and she didn't want Lena to sent her driver because Kara was the one who was inviting her and not the other way around, Alex borrowed her a car from the DEO. It was some of the privileges to be the director of a gouverment authority, she said as she had tossed the keys to her sister earlier. 

With a last deep sigh, Kara closed the door to her apartment.

***

Kara was standing nervously at the desk of a woman that was busy hitting the keys on her keyboard. She didn't seem to notice Kara at first. Only as Kara cleared her throat politly, the woman looked up. "Can I help you?" she asked? She looked anoyed being disturbed from her work, but she did everything trying to be polite.

"Ehm... I .. I..."

"Yes?" Irritation was raising in her voice. 

Kara fiddled with her glasses, a habit she used to do when she was getting nervous. "I... I am Kara Danvers. I have an appointment with ms. Luthor."

The woman at the desk looked at the blonde in question. But she didn't say anything. She just grabbed for the phone, dialing a number. A few seconds later, Kara heard her saying: "Ms. Luthor, your 7 pm. had arrived." She waited a second before she hung up. "Ms. Luthor is expecting you," she answered pointing at the door to her left. 

Kara just nodded but the woman at the desk allready wasn't paying attention to the blonde anymore, continueing her work. 

Kara looked at the door. It was a big door made of glass, but not the kind of glass you could see through. She saw some movement on the other side. She took one last deep breath before she gently knocked at the door. She knew the woman at the desk said that ms. Luthor was expecting her, but she didn't want to be rude by just walking into the office like that.

As she heard a gentle "Come in!" she entered the office.

Lena was leaning with her back against her desk and Kara immediately sensed that the appearance of the woman was just breathtaking. It confused Kara that Lena wasn't wearing office clothes. Or at least clothes that you would expect a CEO to wear on a casual day. Instead she was wearing a black jeans and a green blouse. Her black hair was falling loosely over her shoulders. Kara noticed a golden neckless on her neck.

A smile appeared on the CEO's face as she looked at her visitor. "Ms Danvers," Lena said standing straight and headding for the blonde to give her a hand. 

"H-Hello ms. Luthor," the blonde replied. As soon they touched she fellt her cheeks burn. 

"A little shy, are we?" the CEO smirked. 

Kara didn't know how to response that. It was like the woman in front of her was seeing right through her. The CEO seemed to notice that Kara was becoming tense, so she decided to no longer folter the woman. She smiled at her. "Well, if we are going to have dinner, it would only be right to stop the ms-thing," she proposed. Again she reached her hand to the blonde. "I'm Lena."

Kara once again took the womans hand. "Kara," she replied.

"Well, then Kara. I don't know about you, but I am starving. So if you’re ready?" 

In that moment Kara seemed to come back to her senses. "Right," she said. "I took a reservation at that Greek restaurant just down town. Do you like Greek food? Because if you don't, I know another place we could go to."

Lena frowned her eyebrow. "Greek is fine," she said with a smile that allmost melted Kara away. "Let's go then."

***

It was a cosy restaurant Kara took them to. It wasn't exactly in the middle of the city, just a few blocks away from the LuthorCorp building. After they were set at a table, she noticed people were watching them. It didn't seem to bother Lena and as Kara asked for it, she just shrugged. "It comes with the name," she said.

Suddenly Kara felt the urge to defent Lena. "People are more than just their name," she said loud enough for the people to hear her. They allmost looked away immediately.

Lena was visibly impressed by the gesture. "Are they?" she asked.

"They are! I know that we just met, but I can tell that you are a good person. I mean.. your brother wasn't... Or.. Sorry.."

Lena gently laid her hand on Kara's. Feeling the pale skin on hers made Kara shiver. "It's okay. I am aware of the fact that Lex wasn't quite... populair around here. For that reason the first decision I made today is to change the company's name from LuthorCorp into LCorp."

Kara looked at her in suprise. "Really?"

"Really. And..." Lena hesitated for a second before turning her gaze to the blonde. "I would be honoured if you wrote an article about that."

Kara didn't know what to say. This would be a huge chance for her carreer. She just started as a reporter and yet she had the privelege to write about National City's most powerfull business woman. "No," instead she whispered. "The honour would be mine."

Lena turned her gaze down. A little flush appeared on her cheeks as her dimples appeared as she was smiling.

The same moment the waiter brought them two glasses of red wine and the menu. "The wine is on the house," he said. "It is an honour to have you here as our guest, ms. Luthor," he said, completely ignoring Kara. Lena didn’t pay attention to the man. She just waved her free hand, gesturing the waiter he should leave as he finaly did. 

She took a look at the menu as Kara did the same. The blonde was starving and she could eat the whole menu, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Instead they decided to take a plate of Greek specialities to share. After they sent their order in, Kara noticed that Lena's hand was still lying on hers. 

"I hope you didn't mind me to vistit you unannounced, yesterday," the darkhaired trying to start a conversation. "I am not a stalker or anything like that."

Kara smiled. "It was fine. You really saved my ass there," she said. "Without my phone I am nobody."

Lena frowned. "Oh, so you're that kind of girl?"

The blonde looked at Lena with questioning eyes.

"A phone-addict?"

Then it dawned to Kara. "Noooo... no no..Not like that. But I need my phone for work. If Ms. Grant can't reach me, she gets upset. And wenn she gets upset, she isn't happy. And wenn she isn't happy..."

Lena squeezed Kara's hand. "I get it, blabbermouth," she said with a smile. "You're a workaholic." She finished with a twinkle: "That would bound us then."

Kara's smile faided. 

Lena became felt like she said something wrong. "Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's just... I want to be a reporter. But instead I still work as ms. Grants assistant most of the time. I just want to write about what is going on in the world, you know? I want to change the world with my writing."

The greeneyed hummed in understanding. "That would be the second thing that bounds us," she said. "Taking over the familycompany and looking what Lex did with it... it just made me furious, you know. Just... all those resources, all that technology and what did he use it for? Trying to kill a man that can't be killed. Instead of using the company to do actually good. Such a waste."

Now it was Kara that used her free hand and layed it over Lena's hand, which was still on her other, and started stroking the palm of her hand gently. "You are not like him," she said gently.

"How do you know?" Lena asked with a hopefull look in her eyes. She never met a person that could look beyond her last name. And she wasn't sure if it should make her happy or terrified.

"I just know." Kara said, looking at her with her big blue eyes. 

Before Lena could response, the waiter brought them their dinner.

***

It was a pleasant evening. After their hesitant start, the two girls loosened up and talked about lots of stuff, including how they mostly spent their day, what kind of hobbys and their familiy history (in Kara's case the Danvers-history). 

A few hours later, they were standing in front of an huge building, not as large as the LuthorCorp-company but still. In the top there was Lena's penthouse. They hesitated for a second before Lena asked Kara up. Allthough she wanted to badly, she refused. She noticed the little gestures Lena made during dinner. Brushing her hand, accidentally touching her legs under the table with her own and if Kara wasn't mistaking, the greeneyed had a cute blush allmost everytime she looked over to the blonde. 

"Are you sure, you don't want to come in for a coffee?" Lena asked, allmost pleading. 

"I- I... I would love to, Lena. But... I have to leave for work early in the morning. And... and I didn't had a lot of sleep last night... S-So... Maybe another time?"

Lena's eyes wided hopefully. "Does that mean you want to meet me again?" she asked.

"Sure," Kara said. "Why not. I had a lovely evening. And I would be happy to see you again."

"Wait here," Lena said as she walked into the building. Kara didn't know what to do, but she obeyed. She waited patiently untill Lena appeared again ten minutes later. Her hair was a little bit messy so Kara could tell she must have been running. The darkhaired carried a little bag with her. "Here," she said as she handed it over. "Please look inside once you get home."

Kara nodded. 

"Well, have a save trip home," Lena said before she turned around to walk back inside.

"Can... Can I have your phonenumber?" It came out of her mouth before Kara even noticed it.

Lena turned around in suprise. Then she smiled. "You allready have it," she said. "Put it in your purse as you was heading for the restroom. Goodnight Kara," 

Kara shyly waved as she watched Lena went inside. After the woman dissapeared behind the closing elevatordoors, she drove home.

***

Once entering her apartment, she looked in her purse and found Lena's number written in the most handsome handwriting she had ever seen in her life. As she was about entering the number in her phone, she noticed Alex had texted her.

Alex: "How did your it-isn't-a-date-went?"

Kara looked at the time sending the message. That was about an hour ago. Then she looked at the small bag Lena had given to her. She unwrapped it and her heart skipped a beat. In it, there was a chocolate donut. Like she was holding under her arms when she knocked on her door yesterday. Next to the donut, there was a small note. "I noticed you have a sweet tooth, so I hope you’ll enjoy it."

Kara read the note over and over again. This was so sweet of her.

Then she started to text Alex back, so she wouldn't worry. Because she knew her sister wasn't pleased that she went out with a Luthor, but she tolerated it in love for her. 

Kara: "We had a great time. She wants to see me again."

Alex: "Like a second it-isn't-a-date?"

Kara: "You are unbelieveble."

Alex: "But I still love you. And I am happy for you that you had a great time. Try and get some sleep. Maybe Supergirl will be needed tomorrow."

Kara: "I will. I love you too, Alex."

Kara: "Oh and Alex?"

Alex: "What?"

Kara: "She bought me donuts."

Alex: "Allready knowing how to treat the baby Danvers right, isn't she? Goodnight, babysister."

Kara: "Goodnight."

After changing into her pyjama's, lying in her bed the blonde was still staring at her phone. At Lena's number in particular. She was staring.. and staring... and staring. She couldn't...or could she. What did she had to loose? The woman spoke cleary as she asked for her to see her again. 

She started typing. 

Kara: "I really had a great time tonight."

The blonde waited for response, but nothing came for the next ten minutes. She asumed Lena was allready sleeping. Or not. Damn, she shouldn't have sent her that text. She turned around to turn off the light and finaly get some sleep. As she was about to doze off, the room lighted again. But not from the light on the nightstand... it was her phone. As soon the blonde realized that, she turned around so abruptly that she allmost felt out of her bed. 

Lena: "I had a really great time too. I can't wait to see you again."

Wow, that wasn't what Kara was expecting. Or was it? At least she hoped it. But never asumed to be the truth.

Kara: "Really?"

Lena: "Are we back at the shy thing?" There was a smiley behind the text and Kara felt she started to blush again.

Kara: "I am not shy."

Lena: "Okay."

Kara: "I am really not. At least... not usually. It's just..." Screw it, Kara thought. It was now or never. She had to figure out why this woman had such a grip on her. Why she wasn't herself wenn she was with Lena. Why she was acting like a child that couldn't even speak properly when the other was around. She was Supergirl, for crying out loud.

Lena: "It's just... what?"

Kara: "It's you!"

It stayed silent for a while, meaning there was no text coming back. "Shit," Kara thought. "That wasn't a delicate move." After another five minutes the phone lighted again to Kara's relieve.

Lena: "What did I do?"

Kara: "When you're around, I suddenly becoming nervouse, like a child. I never felt like this before."

Lena: "I feel the same." 

Wait, what? Kara read that last message over and over again for at least ten times. 

Kara: "What do we do?"

Lena: "I don't know. I am not used to people who are opening up to me. You watched it yourself at the restaurant. People are mostly affraid of me."

Kara: "Screw them. They just don't see you in the way I see you."

Lena: "Screw them? That's a whole other kind of language, ms. Danvers."

Kara didn't know how to response on then before there was another message from Lena. 

Lena: "Well, I am heading for my bed right now. I have an early meeting tomorrow and as you mentioned before, you have to get up early as well. So I will call it a night. Sleep well, Kara. And thank you for tonight."

The blonde smiled at her phone before she replied.

Kara: "Sleep well, Lena."

After that she layed the phone on charge at her nightstand, closing her eyes and with a smile on her face and a little pink on her cheeks she finaly fell asleep.


	4. And then they were bounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write this chapter on my phone... usually I use my Laptop. Have fun!

Weeks passed and Kara and Lena hadn’t have seen eachother after the dinner. Sure they both tried hard to get a moment where they could meet, but their schedules just didn’t allow it.

After a while Kara started to give up. She really liked the woman and she wanted to be friends with her, but how could she be friends with a person that didn’t even have time for a quick lunch? Sure, she was kind of proud of Lena for the position she had taken over from her brother and that for a woman in her age. Kara didn’t want te be selfish... but she kind of missed the darkhaired.

So it was wednesday night. The workday was over and Kara looked forward to a silent evening with offcourse lots of food and a nice movie. After a long hot shower, she went into her kitchen wearing a bathrobe and her golden hair packed in a towel. She wasn’t in the mood for cooking, so she started to make some sandwiches and prepairing some hot chocolate. She was humming a happy melody as she was spreading some peanutbutter over her sandwiches.. Yummie, she did love peanutbutter. As she was going on prepearing her dinner, someone knocked on her door. The blonde took her plate, with a pile of bread balancing on it, with her on her way to the frontdoor. As she answered it her eyes went wide for joy.

“Lena! What a suprise!”

The CEO was standing in front of her door and as she looked at the blonde in front of her, wearing just a bathrobe, she really had to fight a lump in her throat.

“Am I disturbing?” she asked.

“No, Why?” Kara asked but then realized how she was dressed. “Oh no, no no no. I just took a shower and then I became hungry, you know like really, really hungry so I decided to make some dinner first before I change in something more comfortable.”

Lena was just standing there listening to what the blonde was rambling. She had to do her very best not burst into laughter.

The same moment Kara realized that she did it again. “I’m sorry,” she said with a little pout. “Sometimes wenn I start blabbering I just can’t stop.”

A little smile curled around Lena’s lipps. “I can tell,” she answered with a little smirk.

Kara stepped aside so Lena could enter the apartment and Kara gestured the woman that she could sit on the sofa. As Lena did, Kara sat down next to her with the plate on the lap. She looked over at Lena and bright green eyes looked back. But then Kara noticed something was different, even wrong maybe. The look in Lena’s eyes was different. Different as she remembered it from the last time they had seen eachother. Back then, her green eyes were sparkling. Looking at her with a certain look, amused, sometimes even naughty as Kara made a fool of herself during that dinner. But now, those same green eyes were empty, looking tired and glasy. And in that moment Kara realized that Lena came over for a reason.

The blonde put down the plate on the coffee table. From this point on, she wasn’t interested in the food anymore. She was focused on the woman who was sitting next to her. She hesitated for a moment, but then she took Lena’s hands, squizing gently in them and looked her friend deeply in her eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, Lena?” she asked trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible.

Lena looked back at her. Her eyes went even wider, her lipps started to shake. Then Kara watched the green eyes were filling with tears and the blonde noticed her friend squeezing her hands hard.

Without saying a word, Kara layed her arms around the sobbing woman and pulled her close against her. She started to rub the womans back gently, whispering sedative words into her ear. 

The two of them were sitting there several minutes untill the sobbing had stopped and Lena was just lying against Kara’s robe, listening to her heartbeat. It was steady and calm and that made Lena calm too.

As Kara noticed that Lena had stop crying, she went gently with her free hand through her hair, undoing the bun she was wearing and let her hair fall over her shoulders.

Lena changed her position so she could look up to Kara. “I’m sorry,” she said gently.

“Shht,” Kara whispered as her blue eyes looked down at this broken angel. “Don’t be...”

“It’s just... I don’t want to bother you, but I didn’t know where else to go.”

Kara just nodded in understanding. She was aware of the fact that the woman next to her had clearly trouble with opening up to her, so she didn’t push. She just let Lena know that she was there for her.

“I... I can’t take it anymore,” Lena went on.

Kara looked at her with questioning eyes. But she still didn’t asked any questions. Instead she kept stroking through Lena’s hair as she noticed that the gesture calmed the CEO down.

“I mean LCorp. It is just too much,” she said. “I can’t do it.”

Now Kara did answer. “Offcourse you can.”

Lena shook her head. “The boardmembers were right. I am way too young and unexperienced for leading a coorparation like LCorp. I can’t do it anymore.”

After she spoke, she grabbed for something in her purse. As she found it, she handed a pile of paperwork over to Kara.

“What is this?” Kara asked.

“That is my resignment,” Lena said. “I know we don’t know eachother well, but you are the closest to a friend I ever had in my life. And I didn’t want to be alone when I am signing this.”

Kara read briefly over the paperwork as she was listening to Lena. After the greeneyed finished, she looked up. There was an unknown look in her eyes that Lena couldn’t quite explain.

“So, you do consider me as a friend?” she asked.

Lena frowned. Why was Kara asking her this as she just admit that to her a few seconds ago. But she still answered the question. “I do.”

“Okay,” the blonde answered as she took the papers between her fingers and ripped them apart. Lena couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “I can’t believe you just did that,” she said. A tone of anger began to dominate her voice.

“You listen to me, Lena Luthor,” Kara spoke up. It first startled Lena because this was not the shy Kara she met. This woman was stronger and by the way she looked at her Lena could tell she was caring. Caring about her, a Luthor.

“You can do this, I know it. Okay I don’t know how it is to run a company like that with has such a big valuable offcourse but that is not the point. You have been CEO for allmost a month and the companies on an exchange are allready exploding. So that means that you’re doing a great job. And you said it yourself the last time we spoke is that you want to use the company to do good. Well take that chance then.” Kara paused a second to catch her breath and then continued with a friendlier tone in her voice. “And if you ever feel alone, I want you to know that you can allways call me even if it’s in the middle of the night and you just want to talk about your day. I will allways be there for you and you are allways welcome here.” Then she looked Lena deeply in her eyes. “Let me be your home, Lena.”

Those last words made that again the green eyes were filled with tears, flushing over her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she could barely bring out. After that she said with a little chuckle between two sobs: “don’t get used to see me cry.”

Kara smirked. “You don’t have to be ashamed for who you are.”

The woman laid in eachothers arms for a while as they enjoyed eachothers presence. They both were aware of the fact that just in that moment they were bounding. And it felt good. It felt so, so good....Untill their moment was roughly disturbed by the sound of Kara’s stomach growling.

It sounded so loud in the silent room that it startled both women. Kara’s cheeks flushed red in no time and Lena was sitting straight.

“I stole you’re dinner time,” she said. “Don’t let me keep you from having dinner.”

“It is okay,” Kara replied as she grabbed the plate and sighed Lena to have one as well which she politly denied.

“I would love to see you more often, though,” Lena confessed.

Kara smiled with her chubby bread filled cheeks. “Just text me when you’re free.”

It stayed silent for a few minutes and Lena watched Kara bunkering the pile of sandwiches under her nose. It kind of amused the greeneyed. And she looked so cute in her bathrobe and her hair in the towel. As she looked at Kara with a clear look, it hit her.

“Kara, can I ask you a question?”

“Everything,” the blonde replied with a smile.

“When we are going to be friends, how do you prefer me to call you? Should I call you just Kara? Of should I call you Supergirl?”

Kara allmost choked on her last bite of dinner. “What?”

Lena just smiled as her hand started to stroke the blondes cheeks, going a little higher to her face and then circled around her blue eyes with her thumb. 

“You forgot to wear your glasses.”


	5. Big sister talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is giving Lena a hard time

"Miss Luthor, Director Danvers is here for you," Eve said over the intercom. 

Lena frowned her eyebrows. What the hell was the director of the DEO doing in her office? But then it hit her. Director Danvers. Danvers. As in Kara's sister. But that wouldn't answer the question what the director was doing here.

"Miss Luthor?" Eve's voice came over the intercom again. 

It brought Lena back to earth. She put away the files she was working through before answering her assistent. "You can let her pass," she said. 

It didn't take long before a woman entered her office. She was dressed all in black, short red hair and a dark look in her brown eyes. Lena had no idea what she should expect from this visit, so she put up her pokerface, walked from behind her desk and walked to the woman, streching out her hand. "Director Danvers," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Director Danvers looked at the CEO arms crossed. "Cut the crap, Luthor," she said with a little anger in her voice. 

Lena blinked a few times. This wasn't exactly what she expected. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Alex answered. Allthough Lena didn't invite her to sit down, the woman sat down at the white sofa in the office. She looked at Lena with threatening face as she patted a few times on the empty seat next to her. 

But Lena wasn't an idiot. "Don't speak to me like that in my company," she replied looking at Alex with a little furie in her green eyes. "Just tell me what the hell you want from me or else leave. I have lots of work to do, so don't waste my time.” 

It didn't impress Alex. It didn't impress her at all. She gave Lena a confident smile as she tapped at the empty seat next to her. But Lena crossed her arms, leaning her back against her desk. She tried to look neutral, but it became harder every minute Alex was looking at her. And damnit, the redhead seemed to notice. 

"Well, help yourself," the redhead started as she crossed her legs. "You know why I am here, don't you?"

"I don't," Lena replied, a little bit to soon.

"Okay, we are playing dumb," Alex said. "Let me give you a hint. Cute, blue eyes, blonde."

So Lena was right after all. The director wasn't visiting her on a DEO-matter, she was here because of her sister.

"You mean Kara," Lena said like she just solved a excruciatingly difficult puzzle. 

Alex nodded. "I do, genious. And I am curious. Because why in earth would a CEO of a billion dollar-company be interested in being friends with an average person? What are you planning, Luthor?"

Lena shot daggers at the woman. "I am not planning anything," she replied after a few moments. "We are just friends." 

"Are you, yes?" was the reply of Alex. "So you are telling me, you want to be friends with Kara? Just friends? No underlying thoughts?"

Lena felt more uncomfortable with the minute. But it was enough. No one had the right to speak to her like this woman was doing at this moment. There were only a hand full of people she would tolerate this kind of behaviour from and director Danvers was as hell not one of them. "Director Danvers," she started. "If you would just come to the point, so we can move on from that. Like I said before, and I will glady tell you again: I don't have time for this kind of shit!"

Alex smiled. "Well, finaly we're getting somewhere." She stood up. "Kara is my little sister. And I just want you to know that I will protect her. And I will do anything to keep her safe. And I want to be honest to you. I don't trust you."

"Well, get a number," Lena shrugged. "I don't care how you feel about me. I am used to people hating me just for my name even if they don’t even know me." Then she looked at the woman with a defiant look. "Your sister seems to be able to look further than my name."

Alex opened her mouth to counter back, but Lena didn't let her. 

"I value the fact that you're protecting your sister, though. If I were you, I would probably do the same. But I want you to know, that I really like your sister. And all I ask from you is to just give me a chance. I will prove to you that I am not the average Luthor. I am not my brother. I am not my mother. I am Lena Luthor."

Alex noticed that when the CEO was speaking of her sister, her cheeks turned pink. In the same way as when Kara was speaking of Lena lately. And the blonde spoke a lot of the CEO. So often, that Alex allready rolled with her eyes thinking of her sister with her heartshaped-eyes. They seemed to like eachother a lot. But they also didn't seem to know that from eachother.

Allthough every vane in her body was against it, Alex made a decision. Her look became a little friendlier. 

"Okay, then Luthor. We are going to play this game your way." 

The CEO looked at the woman with question eyes. 

"Tonight is game night. We do this every week so we can catch up and just be together to talk about our week and just have some fun. It means a lot to us to see eachother frequently. You can come too."

"I can't. I am busy."

"Oh, it wasn't a request, Luthor," Alex said as she was heading for the door. "You allready know where Kara lives. Gamenight it at her place this week."

"But..."

"I said, it was no request. Be there at 7. pm and don't be late." Alex opened the door to the office. Before she walked out, she looked over her shoulders. "Since you're the billionaire, you bring the food. Kara loves Chinese takeout. Just bring enough potstickers to feed a soccer team and you will be allright."

Without room for Lena to protest further, the redhead left the office, leaving a stunned Lena behind at her desk.


	6. Game night

It was 6.45 PM. It did cost Lena a little trouble to clear her schedule for the rest of that night. She actually had a phone conference planned with one of the company's investors and it took Eve a lot of effort to reschedule that appointment. The man wasn't happy about it but it was either that or dealing with an angry director of the DEO the day after. Lena was not affraid of Alex. She knew that the woman just came to her office to assure herself that Lena wasn't evil. Or had evil plans with her sister. And she didn't. Because she liked Kara. She tried not to admit it to herself, but she liked Kara a lot. That lot, that she wasn't sure if her feelings were just on a friendly base. And Kara had to feel the same, didn't she? Or why else would her big sister show up to give her the big-sister-talk? If she thought things through, it actually flattered Lena just a little that Alex had 'the talk' with her. 

But she was nervous though. Because she had never been invited to gamenights. Next to playing chess with her big brother, she never played games at all. Not that she had much friends to have gamenights with for that matter. 

So there she was standing in front of the door to Kara's apartment. In her hands she was holding four bags of Chinese takeout. Alex didn't mention how many people would show up for this gamenight, but she did mention that she had to bring lots of food. So she did. 

Lena heard sounds coming from behind the closed door. She reconized Kara who was laughing at something that was told. She loved it when Kara smiled. Her smile made Lena feel like she was floading on a cloud. Allmost like Supergirl. 

The darkhaired took one last deep breath before she knocked on the door. There was no way turning back from this moment on. She heard Kara's voice, she was talking to someone in the room, coming closer to the door. It seemed like ages before the door opened and the blonde looked at her in suprise. She recovered fast though, because as soon as she reconized Lena, a big smile appeared on her face and her cheeks turned pink. It made Lena blush too. 

"Lena." Kara said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Lena said but she was trying to find the right words. "A little bird told me that there seemed to be a few hungry game players around. So I thought..." She didn't finish her sentence but instead she held the takeout bags in front of Kara. 

The blondes eyes turned wide, then closing her eyes inhaling the smell of the food deeply, before opening her eyes again and looked back at Lena with a happy face. "My favorite," she said.

"I was told so," Lena replied after handing over the bags. Kara gestured the woman to come in. A little awkward, she walked into the apartment. She noticed in an instant, that Kara had only a few visitors. There was Alex offcourse who was looking at her with a small smile on her face. The woman was only satified that Lena hadn't turned her down. And next to Alex was sitting a brunette, who had her hand settled on Alex' tigh.

"You wanna stay for game night?" Kara asked as she was unpacking the food. "It's only us tonight. And I really need a fourth player who would team up with me."

"Well... I don't want to interrupt," Lena started, still standing in the middle of the room with her coat on. Damnit, why did she come in the first place?

"Oh shush," Kara said after she placed the plates of food on the coffee table and walked back to the greeneyed. "Give me you jacket. You can sit next to me."

A little hesitant, Lena pulled off her jacket and handed it over to the blonde. 

"Nice food, Luthor," Alex said with her mouth full, trying to steal one of the potstickers Lena brought for Kara. The next second, Lena heared a woosh. Kara used her superspeed to take away the bag of potstickers from her sister. "Don't touch my food," she said with a warning look. "You know what happends if you steal my food."

Lena was astonished for Kara using her powers like that. And so seemed Alex.

"You know?" the women said at the same time.

"I am her sister," Alex replied. "Ofcourse I know." She looked at Lena. "What about you?"

Kara came to the rescue. "Well... funny story," the blonde said as she grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her to the sofa. "Mayybeee... And just maybe... I gave myself away a few weeks ago."

Alex looked at her sister, her mouth hung open. "Kar... Really?" Then she looked at Lena. "And you kept it a secret?" That sentence came out in respect. 

Lena cleared her throat. "Offcourse, I did," she replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

In that moment, Alex looked different to Lena. Allmost with respect and the mood became a lot better. The unknown woman next to Alex introduced herself to Lena as Maggie, Alex' fianceé and unlike the older Danvers, she was nice to Lena from the beginning.

***

Gamenight was fun. Lena didn't even know when she had this kind of fun the last time. She couldn't even remember. She was teamed up with Kara, playing all kind of different boardgames, like Ludo and scrabble. They were a bad team though, losing allmost every game. But they were laughing and joking all night long. And Lena felt welcome, even when Alex was suspicious at the beginning. 

When it came to 10.30 pm, Kara was lying against Lena in the sofa. Her head was resting against the CEO's shoulder and the blonde had started to doze off. As Kara was setteling against her, Lena became a little shy. Alex and Maggie noticed that and they were smiling at eachother. 

"Honey, maybe we should call it a night," Maggie said to her financeé.

Kara seemed to notice, because suddenly she was wide awake. "What? Noooo... we didn't finish our game yet."

"You are allmost asleep, little Danvers," Maggie replied with a smirk. "We should go." 

Kara pouted but she didn't make any gesture to get out of her current position. 

Alex was allready standing at the door, with her coat on. "We can find our way out," she said. "I will call you tomorrow." After that she looked at Lena. "I am glad you could make it tonight, Luthor." And after that the women left.

It became silent in the room. Lena didn't know what she should do. She couldn't sit here all night, could she. Allthough she really, really didn't want to get up, because she was enjoying the fact that the blonde was lying against her. It made her feel safe. 

So she stayed in her position for the next five minutes before Kara started to talk to her. "What did Alex do to you?" The question came by a suprise, but Lena was able to capture herself right on time. "What do you mean?"

Kara came up, turning around so she faced the greeneyed. "Alex... what did she do?"

Lena blushed. 

"I knew it," Kara said. "I was about to invite you for gamenight someday, but I know you are a busy woman. And Alex was acting kind of weird as she arrived earlier. And suddenly you were standing at the door with the food."

Lena smiled and as she smiled her dimples appeared. "You got me." Then she sighed. She didn't want to talk bad about Alex. Because she knew that the older sister just wanted the best for the blonde. And she understood that. "Let's just say that your sister and I had a good talk."

Kara pouted. "About me?" she asked with blue puppy eyes.

Lena allmost melted away by that look. "Well... you came up once or twice." 

Kara pouted even more. 

"That won't help you, darling," Lena said and Kara seemed satified by that answer. Then Lena looked around. "Let me help you cleaning up and then I will drive home." She started to get up from the sofa collecting the dishes.

"You don't have to help me, Lena. I will do it first thing in the morning," Kara tried to stop her.

"Nonsence," the ravenhaired said, allready walking to the kitchen. "I ate here, so I can clean up the mess as well. And don't you dare to use that cute pouting face at me again, because that still wouldn’t help you." She looked at Kara with a smug look.

Kara didn't argue anymore and together the women cleaned up the livingroom and after that the kitchen. After they were done, a little akward moment passed by. Both women knew that it was time for Lena to go, but neither of them wanted to end the night. 

"Lena?" Kara asked and suddenly she became that shy girl Lena met all over again. 

"Hmm?" 

Kara was nervously pulling at a loose string on her hoodie. "Y-you rember as I w-wrote you that you made me feel that I-I don't know how to speak?"

Lena remebered. "I do," she said.

Kara looked up and her blue eyes burned into the greens of Lena. "Please don't freak out. B-But I think I know why that is now."

Lena looked at her. She knew what was coming next. Or at least she really, really hoped so.

"I... I.. I think that.... I-I'm in l-ove with you."

That was it. This world couldn't be more perfect at this point for Lena. 

"I-I understand if you don't feel the same way... but..."

The blonde was interrupted by Lena who cupped Kara's face in her hands. "Kara," she whispered. Her voice was trambling. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Kara looked at her in suprise. "D-Does that mean..."

Lena nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Tears of pure happiness. She couldn't do anything but nodd. 

Kara smiled. After a second she started to lean in. Her lipps playfully brushing against Lena's and the greeneyed let out a soft moan. The third time Kara's lipps brushed against Lena's, the CEO captured those perfect lipps with her own, pressing them against Kara's. 

In the next moment Lena opened her lipps and gave Kara the persmission to explore her mouth with her tongue. 

The kiss started innocent, but after a few hessitations from both sides the kiss became more intense. They both couldn't believe this was happening. Neither of them expected the other woman would feel in the way they did. 

After they broke the kiss, their foreheads were leaning against the other and both looking the other woman deeply in her eyes. A little blush was well noticed on both of the womens cheeks.

"You really up for a relationship with a Luthor?" Lena asked with a smirk.

"I do," Kara said with a smile. "What about you? Are you up for a relationship with a Super?" 

Lena chuckled. "Oh darling, I am so ready for it."

The distance between their lipps closed for the second time and they drowned theirselfs in another kiss. After that kiss, Kara nervously hopped from one leg on another. "Would... would you like to spent the night with me?"

Lena's eyes widened for just a second before she could recover herself. "Does that mean I have to make you breakfast in the morning?" she asked with a little smirk.

"We... we can order in some breakfast if you'd like."

Lena cupped Kara's face once again. "I was just joking, darling. I would love to stay. And nothing would make me happier than serve you breakfast first thing in the morning after I woke up next to you and look in those beautifull eyes."


	7. Bed time talk

“Are you okay?” Lena asked after they lied next to each other in Kara’s bed. The CEO rolled on her side with her hands underneath her head watching to the blonde next to her. “I would be happy to sleep on the couch, if you’d prefer that.”

Kara turned on her side too, facing Lena. She looked so beautiful with her pure face, it was maybe the first time she’d seen Lena without makeup and the CEO still looked beautiful. There was a trace of desperation in her green eyes. Or was it fear?

“It’s okay, Lee,” Kara whispered and gave the woman next to her a warm smile. 

It made feel Lena a little better, but still she couldn’t get rid of the thought that something was wrong.

“You are quite since we went to bed,” Lena said.

Kara closed her eyes for a second. “It’s just...” she started. She wanted to say so much to Lena but she just couldn’t find the right words.

“It’s okay, Kara. You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.” Lena was about to turn around on her other side until she felt a hand on her waist to stop her.

“Please,” Kara whispered. “Please don’t stop look at me.”

The blonde sighed. “I am trying to find the right words to tell you.”

Lena raised her eyebrow a little. “Is it... about earlier? Do you regret what you said? I mean about being with me?”

A small smile appeared on Kara’s face. “No, Lena. I don’t regret what I said. It’s just, that I never have been in a relationship before.”

Now Lena was raising her eyebrow as her eyes turned wider. “You weren’t? I hardly can imagine that.”

Kara chuckled. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Are you scared?” Lena asked.

The blonde looked at her in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Because I am,” Lena replied.

“You are?”

Lena moved a little closer to Kara. “I am,” she whispered. “Because I have never been in a relationship with a woman before. And I am scared that when I screw this up, that I may lose not only you as my partner, but as my friend as well.”

Kara gently layed her hand on Lena’s cheek and started to stroke her with the back of her hand. “I will always be your friend,” she whispered.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Kara shuffled closer to Lena and as soon as she was close enough, she pressed her lips gently against Lena’s.

“It is just all new to me,” the blonde said. “As I never had been in a relationship before, I never shared my secret with any one besides my sister and my closest friends. And it feels so good, that you are a part of that now. I am afraid that I might wake up soon just to realize that everything was just a dream.”

Now it was Lena that sighed. “I feel the same,” she confessed. “I feel free when I am with you. I don’t want to lose this feeling ever.”

Suddenly Kara laughed. She was lying with her head in her pillow, staring at the ceiling and just laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Lena asked. “Was it about something I said?”

Kara turned back to face Lena. “That is not it. I just realized that all this happened just because I lost my phone. Because if I hadn’t, you’d never had showed up at my apartment and I would never had the courage to ask you out.”

“Well,” Lena said. “I would have asked you out eventually. Bringing back your phone was just the perfect excuse to visit you. But if you hadn’t, I would have figure out an excuse by myself to talk to you.”

“You would?”

“Definitely.”

There was a silence between both woman. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

“Lee?” Kara asked finally.

“Hmm?”

“Would... would you like to spent the day with me tomorrow? Because I don’t want you to leave tomorrow after breakfast. It would be too soon. I mean...”

Lena lied her index finger on Kara’s lips. stopping her from rambling. “I would love to, Kara.”

She shuffled closer to the blonde again and this time she layed her head on the blonds chest. Kara put her arm around the CEO pulling her closer.

“That’s nice,” she said as a small yawn escaped her lips. 

They were dozing off together.

“Lee?”

“Yes Kara?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	8. Spending their day together

Next morning Kara woke up by smelling the delicious scent of pancakes. She turned around opening her eyes and noticed that the spot next to her was empty. Was she really awake or did somebody just turned on the radio? She reconized Lena's voice though. Wait a minute, was she singing?!

The blonde got out of her bed, making her way to the kitchen. As she entered her livingroom, which had a view into her open kitchen, the view that caught her made Kara smile. In the kitchen was Lena, dancing wild on 'I want to break free - Queen'. She was baking pancakes, dressed in her tight shorts and shirt that Kara borrowed her the night before. She was swinging through the kitchen, her body swinging on the music, as she tossed the next pancake through the air, just to catch it again with the pan.

Kara stayed put looking at the woman in front of her, seeing her with her guard down made her happy. Lena didn't hit any of the notes correctly, but still it was a very cute sight to see. She kept watching Lena and until the song was over, the CEO accidentally turned around, while she tossed the last pancake in the air, and caught the view of the blonde. The greeneyed froze for a moment, forgetting she just trew something in the air, which caused that the pancake landed right on top of her head.

Lena's cheeks turned red and Kara burst into laughter.

"Goodmorning, Lee," she said with a smile as she finaly was able to catch her breath.

"How long were you standing there?" Lena asked almost ashamed as she took the pancake out of her hair, trowing it away in the garbadge.

"Long enough to enjoy the view of you making breakfast and singing," Kara replied as she approached the raven haired.

Lena’s blushed even more as she felt the touch of Kara dragging the rest of the dough out of her hair. They looked each other deeply in the eyes.

“Coffee?” Kara asked.

“Perfect,” Lena replied. Meanwhile as Kara was making the coffee, the CEO set up the table for the two of them. She put two pancakes on her own plate as she put the rest of the pile of pancakes on Kara’s. She knew the blonde had a insatiable hunger and a sweet tooth.

After Kara handed her over her coffee, they started breakfast. Lena had to try to hide her smile as she watched Kara shove one pancake after the other in her mouth.

The blonde noticed. “What?” she asked with her mouth full.

“Nothing,” Lena said, still smiling. “Just wondering how you keep that figure with that kind of apetite.”

Now was Kara smiling back. “Must be my Kryptonian DNA,” she shrugged.

“Lucky you,” Lena replied.

“You know,” Kara said, after she swallowed like her fifth pancake down, washing it away with a large swig of her coffee. “I had a date once. He asked me out for dinner but he didn’t even stayed for desert, because he was turned off by my kind of apetite.”

“O my gosh.” Lena burst into laughter. “What did you do?”

Kara shrugged again. “What every girl in my place would do. I considered it as a bonus, because I had to have two deserts and a less annoying company.”

Tears were flushing down the CEO’s cheeks and she put her arms around her stomach for laugher. That was so typical for Kara.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast making fun of formar dates they had, sharing a little more intimidate things with each other. Lena wasn’t used to share this kind of things with another person, but she realized as well that she had to learn to trust Kara if she wanted their relationship going to work.

After breakfast, they cleaned themself up and then they did the dishes together and as soon as they were finished, Lena stepped towards the blonde and put her hands around her waist, pressing her body against hers. She leaned her forehead against Kara’s while she studied those blue orbs.

“Kara?” she whispered.

The blonde was about to melt away into this touch and she struggled to keep paying attention to her surroundings. “Hmmm?”

“I want you to promise me something,” Lena said. “I want you to promise me that you’ll be honest with me if you get the feeling that we’re rushing things.”

“Only if you promise me the same,” Kara replied.

Lena smiled. “Promise.” She kissed Kara on her cheeks. “So,” she continued. “What would you like to do today?”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t care much. As long you are by my side, it will be a great day. No matter what.”

“That is great,” Lena said, as her eyes went wide and started sparkling.

“Lee, why are you looking at me in that way?” 

“In what way?” Lena asked sheepishly.

“Like you have something planned allready?”

“I did certainly not!” Lena tried to deny but the blonde looked straight trough her. 

“Lena…” 

“Okay, okay!” Lena said raising her hands in surrender. “You got me. I want to play with your powers.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “You… what?”

“Come on, Kara. You heard me. I want to see how you use them. Like sitting in a theatre in the first row.” She pulled Kara’s arm untill they were standing next tot the apartments window. She looked at the blonde expectantly.

“You want to fly?” 

“Ofcourse I want to fly,” Lena said. “That is one of your powers, isn’t it? Come on. Take me to the lake, so we can play around a little.”

Lena Luthor, a firm CEO, owning a bilion dollar company was hopping around in the apartment like a little kid.

Kara couldn’t resist that and Lena knew it. The blonde rolled her eyes. “Okay then, but only for a little while.”

Lena threw herself at Kara. The blonde laughed as she changed Lena’s position into carrying her in a bridal style.

She looked one last time to the woman in her arms, shaking her head in laughter as she watched Lena looking back with her big green eyes. Then she opened her window, pushed herself of the ground before taking off into the sky.

***

It took Kara a few minutes to reach the lake in the deep corner of National City. As she landed on the ground, Lena hopped out of her arms. 

“Lee, you’re acting like a child,” Kara said but she smirked.

“I am just so excited. I watched your fights over the news so many times. And besides if Supergirl is going to be my girlfriend, I think there is some kind of law that gives me the right to see her powers from nearby.”

“Lee, I don’t think there is a law like that.”

Lena pouted.

“Stop being so cute, Lee,” Kara laughed. “I will do what ever you want, just stop pouting.”

“Can you use your heat vision?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. She looked at a dead tree in front of her. Lena watched her eyes glow red untill two blue laserbeams shoot out of them, hitting the log and put it on fire.

Lena watched in disbelieve as she started to hopp around Kara in pure excitement. “Oh my God. That was so cool!” Then she turned her gaze back to Kara, looking the blonde into her eyes seriously. “Does it hurt? When those laserbeams come out of your eyes?”

“Lena, you forgot that I am invulnerable because of the Earths yellow sun.”

Lena nodded. “True. I forgot that.” She stood there for a little while before she turned back to the log which was still burning. “Now, use your freezing breath.”

Kara rolled her eyes. She never saw this side of Lena, but she liked the way she was acting. She was no longer behaving like a CEO, but more like a woman of her age, And she loved this side of Lena.

The blonde took a deep breath before blowing a white cloud of cold air towards the log, freezing the fire and allmost the rest of the lake as well. “Oops,” she said sheepishly.

“Kara, those powers are so cool,” Lena said in excitement. “Thank you for showing them to me.”

“There is one more power left that I have,” Kara said, turning around to Lena and looking her deeply in her eyes.

“X-ray vision,” Lena understood. She watched Kara looking at her, scanning her body from top to bottom. It made Lena blush again. 

“Don’t worry, Lee. I am not using my X-ray vision on you right now.”

Lena smiled, blushing even more. She stepped closer to Kara. “I believe you left one superpower out, darling.” 

Kara looked at her in confusion. “I did?”

Lena nodded. “You have the ability to be a great kisser.” After those words she closed the space between their lips.


End file.
